Rules of Attraction
by ahauser23
Summary: Professional baseball player Damon Salvatore is insufferable, with an inflated ego Elena Gilbert is dying to pop. Unfortunately, he's brilliant and also get client's spokesman. Elena knows she can handle Damon as long as she handles the attraction she has for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner... I have some good news and some bad news! Let's start with the good news first because that is always the better part to start your day off with! The good need is... drum roll please! ! ! I am starting a new story...and there is more! I already have the story done! So there won't be any writer's block! The New story is called Rules of Attraction! I am soooooooo exited! I will **be** posting the first chapter very soon but my schedule is very busy **since** I just started school again! And I have volleyball practice every night... down below will be the summary off the story and it is sorry puff based off the book by nora **roberts.** Of you haven't read any of her books then you definitely should! They are so amazing!

Now the bad news... dun dun dun. The current story Remember When it's on hiatus... I am so stuck on what to write next. I have major writer block and it is disappointing to me.I feel like I am letting you guys down by not finishing it I promise it will eventually get finished...I just need some inspiration...if anyone has any ideas for what to write next..please PM me or write a review on this chapter. Now for the summary! ! ! !

* * *

Damon Salvatore is a major baseball player. he plays for the New York Yankees as a hot, big headed ego, but brilliant third baseman.

Elena Gilbert is a commercial director willing to do anything to make it to the high if it means working with one off the world's biggest players in the nation.

What happens when she has to make him look good in a sport clothing line. That's the easy part though...the hard part is trying to resist the intense attraction they share whenever they are around each other. Watch what happens when they must face their difficulties and their love.

Please review and tell me what you think of this summary of I get over 8 reviews then I will post the next chapter this week! If not than I'll find a time some where next week I hope...please please please please read and review! It makes my days guys! It causes a smile to appear all day on my face! Thanks guys!

Follow me on Twitter! It's ahauser23

Thank you guys!

-A


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Like I said before the current story, Remember When, right now is on hiatus! I am completely blocked in what to write next! I am so sorry for bailing on you guys! I have really tried but I just can't finish it at the moment. I am so excited for this story and it would really mean a lot to me if you guys would favorite, follow, and review/read the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Vampire Diares. I do not own Nora Robert's books I own only half of the plot.**

**Remember, I do not own the characters and I own only some of the plot! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Does it have to be a jock?" Elena Gilbert asked out of frustration. Taking a long sip of her cappuccino, she rubbed her temples.

"You don't need to complain," Jenna Sommers returned mildly. "If Lockwood Sports wants to use an athlete for promotion, why should you object?" Gazing at the clock on the wall she added, "After all, you will be making a lot more money directing that commercial."

Elena gave Jenna a long hard look. Big, brown eyes bored into perky hazel eyes. Neither one backing out of the staring contest. One of Elena's greatest talents, and weapons, is her ability of stare down anyone. Whether it was a CEO of a major company or her brother fighting over the remote years ago. She learned to use it to defend herself and her insecurities and later on it became an art. Although it impressed everyone else, it did not impress Jenna. Becoming prone to her death stare didn't scare her. At thirty-eight, she was the head of a multimillion dollar company that she started with brains and guts. For fifteen years, she had run things her way, and she intended to keep right on doing so.

She'd known Elena for about ten years- since Elena had been a twenty-one year old upstart who had wheedled her way into a job with S Productions. Then she'd watched Elena work her way up from gofer to gaffer, from gaffer to assistant cameraman and from there to director. Jenna had never regretted the impulse that had led her to give Elena her first fifteen second commercial.

Ever since Elena walked through those gold and brass doors, Jenna knew there was potential in her. The spark in her eye that she would get as she shouted cut or action was enough to convince Jenna that Elena would be the next CEO of the company after her. They shared two traits- ambition and independence.

After a moment, Elena gave up with a sigh. "A jock," she muttered again as she gazed around her office.

It was one small room, the pale green walls lined with stills from dozens of her commercials. There was a love-seat, reupholstered in light beige corduroy—not comfortable enough to have long chats with clients. The chair with the tufted back had been picked up at yard sale along with the deep mahogany coffee table that leaned crookedly against the wall.

She sat behind an old wooden desk that had been used quite a lot. One of the six drawers didn't close properly. She tried to remember to get it fixed, but never had the time. Pens and pencils were slammed into Sevres vases, while empty flower pots lined the window sill.

"Damn, Jenna, why can't they get an actor?" Elena tossed up her hands in her one theoretical gesture, and then dropped her chin on them. "Do you know how hard it is to try and coax ball players and rock stars to say a line without freezing or hamming up?" With a disgusted mutter that gave no room for comment, she pushed a pile of papers into a semi ordered heap on her already messy desk. "One call to a casting agent and I could have one hundred qualified actors lining up at that door, itching for the job."

"You know it increases sales if a production's hyped by a recognizable name or familiar face." Patiently Jenna pushed a speck of lint from her dress suit and stood up.

"Recognizable name?" Elena tossed back. "Who's ever heard of Damon Salvatore? _Stupid _name." she muttered to herself.

"Every baseball fan in the country," the mild smile told Elena it was useless to argue. Therefore, be prepared to argue further.

"We're selling clothes, not Louisville Sluggers."

"Eleven golden gloves, a lifetime batting average of three twenty-five. He's leading the league in RBI's this season. Salvatore has been at third base in the All-Star game for 11 consecutive seasons."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "How do you know all this? You don't follow baseball."

"I do my homework." A cool smile touched Jenna's round, pampered face. She'd never had a face lift but was religious about her visits to Elizabeth Arden. "That's why I'm a successful producer with my job. Now you better do yours."

"Whatever you have planned for tonight… cancel it. I have two tickets to the Yankees and Twins game tonight."

"Who are they?"

"This is why you must do your homework, Elena." With that, Jenna walked out the door, with a knowing smile that tonight was going to be interesting.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRULESxxxxxxxxxxxxxOFxxxxxxxxxxxx xxATTRACTIONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later Elena still didn't know what to research. _What do you look up about baseball? All you do is hit a white ball with a bat and run around some bases._ As she sat there twirling her deep, rich, chocolate brown hair into a braid. She was girly enough to want to keep it long, but tom boyish enough to keep it up in a pony or braid all the time. Her hair hung down towards her long lean torso. The blouse and jeans matching perfectly thanks to her friend Caroline.

Her eyes a deep shade of brown and her nose a small little stump. That smile of hers could light up a whole room if she dug deep enough inside of her heart to find the love she had been missing for quite some time. She had an unsettling face-beautiful one moment, austere the next, but always demanding. She would always wear little to no amount of makeup. Today was an exception though. The slight touch of peach-red lip gloss and the black mascara spruced up her look she thought.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxx RULESxxxxxxxxxxxxx OFxxxxxxxxxxx ATTRACTIONxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Less than a block away stood Damon Salvatore. With his hands in his pockets, he glared at his agent."Why did I ever let you talk me into this?"

Alaric Saltzman smirked at his friend and client. Finally letting his face go easy he replied, "Because you trust me."

"My biggest mistake yet." He said with and easy smile. He stood there studying Alaric for quite some time. His receding hairline and chiseled chin didn't go with his unnerving black eyes. Of course he trusted him. They had been friends even before he went pro. Alaric was always there to support him when his father wasn't. Giuseppe Salvatore was an extremely talented man. Building a multinational company from the ground up at the age of 20 was most definitely not easy but he conquered it. Raising two almost teenage boys when Isabella Salvatore passed away due to cancer wasn't easy either. But he did it. Of course there was the favoring of Damon's younger brother, Stefan, but what else was different back then.

When Damon told his father he wanted to play baseball in high school, he freaked out. When he told him he got offered into the league after college, it was a world war III. Damon being the oldest and all always made Giuseppe think he would take over the business. Of course he claimed he loved Stefan more than Damon, but he always thought Damon would be a better business man than Stefan. When he died almost 14 years ago, the young Salvatores were left in frenzy. His will stated that Damon would inherit absolutely nothing unless he would become the CEO of his father's company. Stefan would get to claim everything. Whether it was the 3 estates across the country, of the 7 estates across the world, or all of his fortunes, he would get EVERYTHING.

When Damon graduated college he made a promise to himself, that no matter what, he would not agree to take over the business. When he signed over all the rights to his brother, he was positive he was making the right decision. Left with nothing he confided in his new friend and drinking buddy, Alaric.

Finally breaking out of his thoughts he answered, "Just because I trust you, doesn't mean that I'm a model. I'm a third base man, damn it."

"You are not modeling Damon. You're endorsing a product. Baseball players have been doing it since the first razor blade came out." Alaric countered as a quick flash of sun shone down on to his Swiss watch.

"This isn't a shaving commercial, and I'm not endorsing a mitt. It's clothes, for God's sake. I'm going to feel like an idiot."

_But you won't look like one. _Alaric thought to himself. Looking over the brim of the glass of scotch and studied him. The long, lanky body was perfect for the Lockwood advertisement. Damon's tanned leaned face, ice blue eyes and tousled raven black hair had already made him a number one fan with the women, while his friendly, laid back charm had one over the men. He was easy to look at and talented, what's not to like? In summary, he was a natural. The fact that he was very intelligent was an advantage and disadvantage at times.

"Damon, you're hot. You are also thirty-four. How much longer are you going to play ball?"

Damon answered with a glare. Alaric knew of his vow to retire from the sport at thirty-five. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Face it; you won't be playing baseball that much longer. You need to have a career and future to fall back on."

"I do have a future to fall back on. Maui- fishing, sleeping in the sun, oogling women."

_That wouldn't last more than two months._ Alaric thought, be refrained from saying it aloud.

"I don't need the money, so why am I going to be working all winter instead of lying on the Hawaiian beaches."

"Because it's good for you. It's good for the game. The campaign will enhance the image of the game. And." He added with one of his puckish smiles, "You signed a contract."

"I'm going to get some extra batting practice in." and with that he rose, but turned around abruptly and said, "If I screw up and make a fool of myself - I'm coming after you."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx RULESxxxxxxxxxxxxx OFxxxxxxxxxxx ATTRACTIONxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elena stomped on the break of her BMW. Making the tires screech to a halt outside of Jenna's mansion's white marbled steps. She drives two different speeds: stop and go. Stepping out of the car she breathed in the fresh smell of Jenna's backyard garden. The peonies losing their last petal as the summer come to an end and fall starts. Striding up the stairs in the loose-limbed gait that came from a combination of long legs and preoccupation. In a crown, he walk would cause men's head to turn and stare but Elena neither noticed nor cared.

Knocking briskly on the door then turning the knob out of impatience. Finding it unlocked, opened it wider and shouted, "Jenna! Are you almost ready? I'm starving!" an organized woman came walking down the stairs that lead to the foyer. "I still can't see you sitting in this heat surrounded by a bunch of sweaty, yelling fans."

"This way you will be able to see what he is like in a game and how he responds to tons of people. It will be a good experience for you." Jenna walks over to the black and grey granite table leaning against the south wall, right below the exquisite painting she bought from France. Grabbing her purse she turns and looks at Elena, "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course I'm ready. I'm so hungry!"

"Two hot dogs. It takes forty-five minutes to get to the stadium. You wouldn't want to miss them enter the field now would you?"

"I guess not"

Elena swore and rammed her car into first. In less than thirty minutes she was trying to find a parking space at Yankee stadium. _Who knew Baseball was so popular_? Was all that was running through her head. She gave a loud whoop when she found an empty space. Swerving into it she missed the car to her left by a nose, and parked as close as she could to the car on her left, leaving Jenna no room to exit the car. Together they followed the crowd swarming towards the stadium. There was a scent of heated asphalt, heavy air and damp humidity—New York in late August. Above them the sky was darkening so that the stadium lights sent up a white misty glow. Inside, they walked past the stands that hawked pennants and pictures and programs. Elena could smell popcorn, grilled meats, and a tang of beer. Her stomach lighting up instantly.

"Do you know where you're going?" she demanded.

"I always know where I'm going." Jenna replied, turning in to an aisle that sloped downward.

They emerged to find the stadium bright as daylight and crammed with bodies. There was the continual buzz of thousands of voices over piped-in, soft rock music. Walking vendors carried trays of food and drink strapped over their shoulders. Excitement. Elena could feel the electricity of it coming in waves. Instantly, her own apathy vanished to be replaced by an avid curiosity. People were her obsession, and here they were, thousands of them, packed together in a circle around a field of green grass and dirt.

Something other than hunger began to stir in her. "Look at them all, Jenna," she murmured. "Is it always like this I wonder?"

"The Yankees are having a winning season. They're leading their division by three games, have two potential twenty-game-winning pitchers and a third baseman who's batting three seventy-eight for the year. I told you to do your homework." She sent Elena a lifted-brow look over her shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm." But Elena was too caught up in the people. Who were they? Where did they come from? Where do they go after the game is over?

She followed Jenna down the concrete steps slowly, letting her eyes record everything going on around them. She saw two old men arguing over the soon to be outcome of the game. A little boy, not over the age of six, wearing a two size too big shirt and hat sporting the NY logo. Navy blue and white Yankee's pennants were waved, children carrying a mitt, hoping to catch a home run tonight.

Jenna stopped and looked at the tag on the seat. "This is our box. We are fairly close to third base here." She observed with a satisfied look.

If Elena was to do a commercial about baseball, it wouldn't be about the game, but about the crowd. Interrupted out of her thoughts, Jenna handed her a hot dog. "Here, my treat. Now just pay attention to third base."

"Yes, but-" the crowd roared as the home team took the field. Elena watched the men move to their positions, dressed in marvelous blue and white baseball uniforms and socks. They didn't look foolish she thought, they looked rather heroic.

Damon's back was to her as he kicked up a bit of dust around the base. But Elena didn't strain to get a look of his face. At the moment, she didn't need to- his build was slimming and tall, but still muscular. Six-one she estimated, about 170 pounds of pure muscle. She leaned her elbow on the rail, resting her chin on her now sweaty hands.

He's lanky, she thought. He will show off clothes well. As Damon dipped down to snatch a grounder, her thoughts disappeared. Something intruded her professional survey that she quickly pushed aside. How he moved. Catlike? No, she shook her head, no he was all man.

* * *

**sorry guys that it is so short but if I was to post the whole thing, than it would be wayyyyy to long.**

**Well there you have it! did you like it? sorry it is later in the week but we have had volleyball games and tests! I just want to thank all of you guys who read, review, or favorite my stories! Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week sometime! Have a good weekend!**

**Follow me on twitter for sneak peeks and updates on when the chapter will be up! ahauser23**

**-Autumn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for the Reviews and follows/favorites! Like I said before the story, Remember When, is on hiatus! I am completely blocked in what to write next! I am so sorry for bailing on you guys! I have really tried but I just can't finish it at the moment. I am so excited for this story and it would really mean a lot to me if you guys would favorite, follow, and review/read the story. **

**Remember, I do not own the characters and I own only some of the plot! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 2

_Recently:_

_Damon's back was to her as he kicked up a bit of dust around the base. But Elena didn't strain to get a look of his face. At the moment, she didn't need to- his build was slimming and tall, but still muscular. Six-one she estimated, about 170 pounds of pure muscle. She leaned her elbow on the rail, resting her chin on her now sweaty hands. _

_He's lanky, she thought. He will show off clothes well. As Damon dipped down to snatch a grounder, her thoughts disappeared. Something intruded her professional survey that she quickly pushed aside. How he moved. Catlike? No, she shook her head, no he was all man. _**Xxxxx xxxxxxx RULESxxxxxxxxxxxxx OFxxxxxxxxxxx ATTRACTIONxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She held her breath as he went for another grounder. His arm muscles flexing from his jersey, as he throws to the first baseman. He moved effortlessly, but she sensed a tight control as he stepped, bent, pivoted. It was a fluid motion- feet, legs, hips, and arm. If she kept him moving, it wouldn't matter of he couldn't say his own name on camera.

Even when he stood, there was an unexpected sexuality. It might just work out after all, Elena reflected as her eyes roamed his body, brushing over the black tussled hair that sprang around the sides and back of his cap. It might just…

Then he turned. Elena found herself staring into his face. His icy blue eyes, fierce and warlike, staring deep into the depths of her soul. His face fit his body structure, tall and lean with the perfect amount of muscles. What Elena had been expecting was not what she got. It hadn't been this tough, uncompromisingly sexy face or her own reaction to it.

As his name was shouted from a fan in the stands, his grin appeared, transforming him into a friendly, approachable man with an aura of easy charm. Her muscles finally relaxed.

"So- what do you think of him?"

A bit dazed, Elena leaned back in her chair, "He might work- he moves well."

"From what I've heard,"Jenna said dryly, "you haven't seen anything yet."

As usual, Jenna was right. In the first inning, Damon made a diving catch along the baseline at third for the final out. He batted third, hitting a double to center field, bringing in one RBI. He played with an enthusiasm of a kid and the diabolical determination of a veteran. She didn't have to know anything about the game to know his power was unstoppable.

After polishing off another hotdog, she resumed her spot on the rail. The Yankees were up 2-1, top of the seventh inning. The crowd was frantic. It was still hot on the diamond. A breeze picked up speed, fluttering the American flag and cooled the spectators high up in the stands, but below, under the lights, the air was thick. Damon felt the sweat run down the back of his neck as he stood on the infield grass. Jones, the pitcher, was falling behind on the batter. Damon knew Rashers to be a power hitter who pulled to the left. He planted himself and waited. In that millisecond he had to options: one- catch the ball that was lined hard at him or two- end up with a hole in his chest. He went with the first one and caught the ball. He felt the vibration throughout his hand as he made the final out of the inning.

A routine catch, most would say. Damon was surprised that ball didn't carry him out of the stadium. "Have any leather left on your glove?" the second baseman shouted to Damon. Giving a smirk and chuckling, he shook his head. "Barely." Heading back into the dugout he looked up. Catching eyes with Elena, surprising them both.

Out of surprise, Damon slowed a bit. That's a face, he thought, one you don't see every day. She looked like she came out of a magazine. The tanned skin caused tingles to run through his hands, and not because of the catch he had. Those deep brown eyes played games with his mind. He felt an immediate tightening in his stomach. The face exuded cool, forbidden sex. His eyes never leaving hers. She stared back at him without a blink or blush, not smiling as most fans would do if they were bold, or looking away if too shy. She just stared, Damon thought, as if she were dissecting him. With simultaneous twinges of annoyance and curiosity, he stepped into the dugout.

Thinking about her as he sat on the bench, getting ready to go on deck. Every game was important from now on if they were to maintain their lead and win the division pennant. Damon had the pressure of having a four hundred batting average for the year. It was something he tried not to think about, but was constantly reminded of by the press. He watched the leadoff batter ground out and thought of the brown-eyed beauty in the box behind third.

Why had she looked at him like that? As if she wondered how he would look on a trophy case. With a soft sigh, Damon rose and put on his batting helmet. He had to stop thinking about that little number in the stands and more on the game taking place. They couldn't lose this otherwise they would be out of the playoffs. Jones was slowing down, and the Yankees needed some insurance runs.

The second batter hit it to right and beat out the ball. Damon went to stand on deck. He seated his hands on the barrel of his bat, stretching it above his head. Bases are loaded when he steps up to the plate. Two outs-he either sets the game up for a win for the Yankees or for the opponents. Taking a deep breath, he gets in the ready stance. The first ball-an inside curve- strike one. The second pitch was a wild one- looking at the umpire; he gives him a nod and holds up his left hand. Ball one. After another strike and two more balls, his count is full. Patience is one of the greatest things about Damon. Waiting for that pitch, seeing the fastball come flying at him, he knew he wanted this one. Taking the swing at the perfect timing, meat of the bat hitting meat of the ball. Crowd cheering as over one hundred eyes follow the white and red ball over the grass and into the stands.

"isn't this great? It's his thirty-sixth homerun this season. A very talented young man."

Elena didn't care though. She was so fascinated with this man. As he jogged around the bases, coming to third he locks eyes with Elena. There was that same amount of intensity in her eyes. Her eyes never faltering as he turned home. Elena wasn't about to admit that her heart rate increased after each eye contact they made with each other. She knew his type- good-looking, successful, and heartless. She met them every day. "He'll look good on camera." Was all she could say.

"He'll look good anywhere." Jenna laughed with a comfortable pleasure.

Elena gave a shrug. As the game went into the eighth inning, she didn't watch the game, or the players, only Damon. She remained the same, chin on rail, edge of her seat, boots crossed at the ankle. There was something about him she concluded. Something beyond the obvious attraction, the basic sexuality. It was that looseness of movement overlying the discipline. That is what she wanted to capture. The combination would do more than sell Lockwood Sports' clothes, it would typify them. All she had to do was guide Damon Salvatore through the steps.

Athletic shots, that's what would fit him. She'd have him swinging a bat in some of the clothes he was selling. She didn't want the usual adoring stares; she wanted the realness of him to shine through the camera.

The ball was hit high and to the left. Curving foul, Damon chasing after it, racing all the way to the seats. Before it dropped into the crowd for rows back. Elena found herself face-to-face with him, close enough to smell his faint muskiness of sweat and see it running down the side of his face. Their eyes met again, but she didn't move, partly because she was interested, partly because she was paralyzed. The only thing that showed in her eyes was mild curiosity. Behind them there was shouts of triumph as someone snagged the foul as a trophy.

Enraged, Damon stared back at her, "Your name?" he said in mild undertones.

He had that fierce, dangerous look on his face again. Elena schooled her voice to calmness. "Elena."

"All of it, damn it," Damon muttered. Pressed for time and furious with himself. He watched one thin eye brow lift and found himself wanting to yank her out of the stands.

"Gilbert," Elena told him smoothly. "Is the game over?"

Damon narrowed his eyes before he moved away. Elena heard him speak softly, "It's just beginning."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx RULESxxxxxxxxxxxxx OFxxxxxxxxxxx ATTRACTIONxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elena had been expecting the call- after all, he does have her full name, and her name is in the book. It's right below her uncle, John Gilbert. But she had not been expecting the call at five-thirty on a Saturday morning.

Tiredly, she reached for the phone as it kept on ringing, over and over again, managing to grip the receiver as the cradle fell heavily to the floor. "Helloooo?" she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Elena Gilbert?"

"Mmmm." She snuggled back into the pillow. "Yeah."

"It's Damon Salvatore."

Immediately alert, she sat up and opened her eyes. The light was soft and dim with dawn, early birds just beginning to chirp. She fumbled for the dented windup alarm beside her bed, and then scowled at the time. Biting back a torrent of abuse, she kept her voice soft and sulky. "Who?"

Damon shifted the receiver to his other hand and scowled. "Damon Salvatore, third base. The Yankees game the other night."

Taking her time thinking, making him squirm under the receiver. "Oh." Was all she said, but a smile flashed on her face wickedly.

"Look, I want to see you. We're flying back after the game in Los Angelos this afternoon. How about a late dinner?" why was he doing this? He asked himself as he paced small steps in his small hotel room. And why, in God's name, wasn't he doing it with a bit more style.

"Dinner," Elena repeated languidly while her mind worked fast. Want it just like his type to expect a woman to have no plans that couldn't be altered to suit him? Her first instinct was to give him a cold refusal, and then her sense of the ridiculous got the better of her. "Well…" she drew out the word. "Maybe. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at nine," Damon told her, ignoring the maybe. When he couldn't get a woman out of his head for three days, he was going to find out why. "I've got the address."

"All right, Damien, see you at nine."

"Damon," he corrected tersely and broke the connection.

Falling back on to the pillow, Elena started to laugh. Getting up, she headed for her closet. Hoping to find something that made her look irresistible, she would play him hard tonight. Finding this black cocktail dress, she started to curl her hair and put on some of her makeup. The dress was a low cut strapless dress. It clenched at the waist, showing off her long lean figure. Tonight she was going to make this Damon Salvatore go crazy.

**Well… there you have it! next chapter will be the date and maybe something more;) hope you like it. if you do, please review. It really means a lot to me! Thanks for reading it !**

**Follow me on twitter for sneak peeks and updates on when the chapter will be up! ahauser23**

**-Autumn**


End file.
